


Heathens

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, They're all in jail, Trigger Warnings, some fluff between established relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is in the toughest prison, along with a few others. He always imagine this Josh Dun person. He is surprised when he hears, that Josh Dun is the new criminal in the prison. A group of people wants Tyler, and his friends to help him with other criminals. For a great cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries! As I continue along with the story, you will understand what I mean.

Throughout the dark prison, you can hear footsteps. Then you hear a voice. "Come on, Josh. I can't get caught again," then you hear a loudspeaker. "Tyler Joseph, escaped from his prison cell...once again." It booms through the whole prison. Then you hear other prisoners groaning and complaining. Tyler curses under his breath and starts to run. Now you hear a ton of heavy footsteps, that belong to the SWAT.

After running down different corridors, Tyler gives up and sinks to the dirty floor, "Josh I-I don't want to stay here. I hate t-this place. Please, please take me away from here. That's all I'm asking." He looks at his lover with hope in his eyes, "Tyler...I can't do that. I wish I could, I would do anything for you. But I can't do that. I'm sorry." Tyler let's put a shaky sigh, as tears stream down his face. "It's okay, Josh. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I love you." Tyler pays close attention to Josh's reaction, this was the first time he ever said I love you. Josh had nothing but joy in his eyes, and a wide smile on his face. "I love you, too. I promise, that one day I will get you out of here. Someday." Tyler cuddles onto Josh's warm chest, "They're going to find you." Tyler nods knowing that they're on their way to find him, and throw him back into his cell. "I don't want them to. I want to stay with you, when they take me back, you go away. I don't want you to go away, I want you to stay." Tyler starts to sob into Josh's shirt, clutching it tightly.

Josh shushes him and starts rocking back and fourth, while humming their favorite song. They fall silent and the footsteps get louder, they are near. "You know, Ty. Orange doesn't look good on you, yellow suits you better." Tyler smiles and looks into Josh's brown eyes, his eyes slowly turn unbearably bright. Tyler hisses and looks down, he is no longer wearing his yellow jacket. He's wearing his old orange jumpsuit, that he hates.

Tyler watches as the SWAT surrounded him with guns and shields, "Tyler...we talked about this before." Tyler clenches his shaking hands and yells, "shut up! He's real. Josh is real!" The men load up their guns, ready to shoot if he gets out of hand. "Tyler, Josh isn't real. Remember?" All of a sudden he feels the whole world crash around him. _They're right_ , he thinks mentally. _They've always been right. Josh. J-Josh Dun isn't real. He's a pigment of my imagination, my fucking twisted mind. He's not my boyfriend, he'll never be my boyfriend. He's not my friend or guardian angel. He's just a piece of my mind, my sick and mentally unstable mind._ Tyler looks at the wall expressionless, as the guards picked him up. He just looked at the ground as they walked, you could hear other prisoners whispering about Tyler. They won't let this go for a while.

The hard grip on his shoulders and wrist are gone, as his thrown in his cell. He lands on his hands and knees, his arms shaking violently. He hears the cell door, slam against the others bars. Then a jingle and a click, they locked him in here. Back in his hell. Tyler starts to sob quietly, muttering "I'm crazy," over and over again. He stands up shakily and goes the lie on his bed. He grips the surprisingly soft pillow and warm blanket. This prison is supposed to be the hardest prison to live in, but they always have good blankets and pillows. The beds aren't comfortable, but the white blankets and pillows are. Tyler looks at the ceiling and then the camera at the corner of his cell. He knows he's being watched right now. He stops staring at the camera, and drifts off to sleep. Dreading the day that is to come tomorrow.


	2. Authors Note

I will be deleting this and rewriting it.


	3. Great News!

I just published the new version of this fic. I really proud of it! I will be deleting this fic soon. But I want to keep it out long enough, so people can get the message. Anyways I hope you enjoy the other version.

~majestic_emo

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my Joshler fanfic! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I might update this two days every week. The next part should be up tomorrow. Anyways, I hoped you liked this and you look forward to more in the future. See you later.


End file.
